


But Mama I'm in love with a criminal

by dreamerinheaven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Ray and Cisco gush about their partners, Deal With It, Eddie Thawne Lives, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I don't know what this is either, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Multi, Ronnie Raymond Lives, atomwave, coldflash - Freeform, goldenvibe - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, snowstorm, westhawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: Or: Three scientists share stories about their criminal partners who are all secretely giant softies and basically just gossipping about everyone (and then come to the conclusion that technically they should've invited Felicity too)





	But Mama I'm in love with a criminal

 

"It's great to be around other scientists again.", Ray said while sitting down across from Barry and Cisco. "Why was Caitlin busy again?"

"She and Ronnie have a Double Date with Eddie and Iris.", Barry replied with a light grin. "I'd be offended that she never asks me to do that with them but I doubt Len would even  _want_  to so..."

Cisco laughed. "Can you imagine him and Eddie at the same table? And Eddie not being able to arrest him because he's dating his brother-in-law?"

"Speaking of the Snart family.", Ray piped in and looked at Cisco, "How are things with Lisa? Still good?"

A bright smile appeared on Ciscos face. "Better than good.", he confirmed, "We're thinking about moving in together." He glanced at Barry. "Please be there when we tell her brother though. He would never kill me when you're around."

An amused giggle escaped Barry's mouth.

"I can't believe you're still scared of Len. His sister loves you and you're my best friend. You couldn't be safer, even if he truly didn't like you, which he does by the way. Like you, I mean."

Cisco shrugged. "You never know with the guy, man. I know you don't see it because you're crazy about him but really, dude's fucking scary."

Barry shot him a wicked grin. "Oh, I know. I just also know him in a way not a lot of people do." His grin melted do a smile. 

"I mean, you guys probably know what I mean, with Lisa and Mick?"

Ray nodded immediately. "Yeah, I know what you mean. All tough on the outside and then he wakes you up with a kiss before you know it."

Barry nodded. "One time when you guys went on a mission Len came back in the middle of the night and... honestly, up to this day I have no idea what happened but he just came into my apartment in the middle of the night, came to bed and just...held me. You know? It was sweet.  _He_  can be really sweet."

Ray smiled. "I know what you mean. Mick gets really protective sometimes. Even to the point that strangers think we're married." Ray laughed out loud at the memory. "We were on a mission in the future and one of the people we were getting up against, who we had been chasing after for  _forever_ , thought he could get cocky. We needed him alive but Mick was pissed off at this point and just wanted to burn him to the crisp. Obviously, that couldn't happen so i tried to talk him down and apparently this guy had zero survival instinct, since he just told Mick to "listen to his husband"." 

Ray coughed awkwardly, with a smile half awkward, half proud, on his lips.

“You know who would probably have just as many stories as us?”, Cisco suddenly asked, “Felicity. Next time you guys are on a break we need to ask her to come too. Stories about Oliver turning all mushy and loving are probably just as good as ours.

Ray smiled. “Oh, that’s a good idea actually. I haven’t seen her in ages. But it’s good to hear that her and Oliver are still going strong.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah. Sadly, Ollie and Len don’t really get along so Double Dates with them are off the cards. Cisco doesn’t want to because he’s terrified of Len…” He paused and eyed Ray.

“Hey, here’s a thought: how about you and Mick go out with us? Len and he are best friends, we’re friends, you and Len get along just fine since you’re both on the Waverider…it would be perfect!”

Ray nodded and leaned a bit forward. “Honestly, it would be nice to get away from the Waverider more often, especially now that Rip, Sara and Nyssa are…working out their relationship.”

When he saw his friends’ curious glances he added. “Basically, both Rip and Nyssa are dating Sara while trying to be friends with each other but I’m not sure how good the last part is working so far.”

He grimaced at the memory of his former Captain and the Assassin awkwardly and stiffly trying to get along for Sara’s sake.

“Do you think one day we’ll all be able to be in one room together and laugh about all of this?”, Cisco asked, “You know, a time when nobody wants to arrest or kill somebody?”

The three men were silent for a couple of seconds.

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

Cisco sighted before downing the rest of his cocktail.

“Yeah, didn’t think so too.”


End file.
